The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Speed monitor circuit can be used in an integrated circuit (IC) chip to monitor speed variations caused by various sources, such as a temperature variation, voltage variation, and the like. Conventional speed monitor circuits suffer from insufficient resolution or relatively large size.